


Took me by Surprise

by Apple_cheesecake9



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Deadpool is here for some reason, F/F, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Captain Marvel Complaint, Not Ex-avengers friendly, Not Scott Lang Bashing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Roger Bashing, Steve Rogers bashing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wanda Maximoff bashing, Wanda and Clint bashing, and the reason is that I love him, because I love him, but not really Supreme family, clint barton bashing, latin Tony Stark, mostly steve, not spideypool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_cheesecake9/pseuds/Apple_cheesecake9
Summary: Tony reacted badly to the slightest hint of hesitance and he'd cried how his tears felt burning. There was never a word from his defense.But now he took me by surprise with hatred in his eyes.------------------------------------------------Basically this is a pic where the Rogue Avengers are pardoned before the events of the Infinity War and just everyone is bashing at them.(Fic Inspired by Took Me By Surprise from Maria Mena)(Sorry if the summary is crap)





	1. Aftermath Part I

**Author's Note:**

> PLS IF YOU DON'T LIKE STEVE ROGERS BASHING THEN DON'T READ IT
> 
> I love Steve and all the avengers but I have always wanted to do this type of fic because it's a very interesting concept for me (it is my guilty pleasure. pls don't kill me)
> 
> I know that both sides have their flaws but I think that Team Cap had more flaws than Team Iron Man (yeah I know that bringing Peter into the fight was WRONG but he didn't think it was going to blow up like that) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like it then don't read it, okay? okay.

THREE DAYS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR 

 

-Steve Rogers, most commonly known as Captain America, is believed to have broke out his fellow outlaws from the Raft. Their location right now is unknown. All 117 countries are searching for them right now demanding justice for everything they have done over the course of last week.- The newscaster from the television in the hospital said while Tony was not paying attention at all. He was in bed and in a lot of pain, mind you, after the fight that happened between Captain America, the Winter Soldier and him.

He was found in Siberia by Vision one day after the fight and it was a miracle he was still alive; after that he was rushed to the United States and had to get admitted to the hospital immediately. The surgery, so they say, lasted over 24 hours, trying to fix everything and saving him, and now he was laying in bed, not paying attention to the TV, he was just thinking. 

 

He was lost in thought, when he heard the door open. He turned around to se who was it and to his surprise it was a certain CEO with tears in her eyes.

 

 "Pepper..." He muttered in surprise when she came over him, kissing him over and over; Tony smirked widely "That's happy tears for you boss?" he asked and Pepper pulled away. 

"Happy," She laughed "At least I don't have to go job hunting,"

 

They stayed quiet for a few second until Pepper broke the silence "I thought that you were done for good" She whispered silently 

Tony studied her for a second "Yeah, same here" He said "But I think the universe wants me, like not dead, that's why I think i'm still alive"

Pepper looked at him, tears already drying "I missed you so much, you know that?"

"You wanted a break"

"Yeah, I know but I still missed you and when I heard what happened I thought I was going to lose you forever, i'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, Pepps"

Pepper looked apologetic "Yeah, I know, I know but if I knew that Rogers would do that, I would have never  broken up with you"

 

FIVE DAYS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR 

 

Tony arrived to the compound, stress ball in hand, sunglasses in his face; he got out of the car, standing up and looked up towards the Avengers symbol that was imprinted on the wall, he took off his sunglasses, gave a heavy sigh and looked inside, pain and sadness running through him.

 

While passing through the common room he saw Vision, he was alone and sitting in one of the couches, fidgeting with a remote control.

Vision noticed that Tony was standing in the room and greeted him "Hello, Tony" 

"Hi, Vis" Vision winced at the name, remembering a certain red haired witch that used to called him that. 

Vision looked like he was starting to say something but Tony said something first "Thank you, Vision, if you haven't arrived earlier I would have died in there"

Vision nodded "No problem, Tony" 

Tony nodded hesitantly and continued walking. 

 

"It's just the first prototype" Explained Tony while Rhodey was leaning into him for support

"Yeah" Rhodey answered, out of breath 

"You need to give me some feedback, anything you can think of; shock absorption, lateral movement, maybe a cup holder?"

Rhodey laughed "You may want to think about some AC down there" he felled down quickly after, Tony rushing to help him. 

 

"Let's go, let me give you a hand" Tony said concerned 

Rhodey shook him off "No, no, Please don't help me, I need to learn how to do it" He turned around, wincing at the pain. Rhodey looked at Tony, a small smile in his face but quickly disappeared, looking down at the floor he was sitting in "138" Tony looked at him "138 combat missions, that's how many missions i've flown, Tony. Everyone of them could've been my last but I still flew them because there was always a battle to be fought, it was the same with the accords, I signed them because it was the right thing to do," he continued "and yeah, this fucking sucks, you know? but it hasn't changed my mind and if Rogers couldn't see that, that the accords where the right thing to do, then he is an idiot who only follow his rules and doesn't care about the others." 

Tony kept quiet. 

 

SIX DAYS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR 

 

Peter, needless to say was a hyperactive kid, he was like Tony when he was young. 

 

"You making a movie?" Tony asked intrigued 

"Yeah, he is, i've told him not to, I will erase the memory card" Happy answered from the front seat, while Peter looked at him shocked. 

Peter shakes his head in denial, making Tony laugh "hahah, it's okay Kid, come here let's take a video for your aunt" Peter happily moved closer towards Tony, handing his phone to Tony. 

Tony puts it in selfie mode, pressed the record button "Hey May, how are you? I hope you're still hot" making Peter glared at him after making choking noises. 

 

"Mr. Stark, you can't say that!" he said 

"Okay, okay, edit that out" Tony laughed and started recording again 

"Hey May, how are you? gee, May, this kid amazing, he blew my mind away in Berlin, he is amazing"

 

After that recording a video for Aunt May, Tony stated "Oh by the way kid, you can keep the suit"

Peter had been recording again all the conversation and slowly he lowered his phone, shocked "I can keep the suit?" he asked shocked 

"Yeah, sure thing kid, i'm not letting you run around with that onesie" Peter laughed 

Tony leaned towards Peter and Peter hugged him back

"Not a hug kid, not there yet" Tony stated "just opening the door for you"

"Oh, yeah, sure" Peter said embarrassed and go out of the car.

 

Tony told Happy to get Peter's luggage while he explained somethings for Peter. Happy arrived with Peter's suitcase, grumping angrily. 

"I can take that Happy" Happy after hearing this, dropped the suitcase and go to the car. 

 

"Will you call me for the next mission?" Peter asked Tony "Whenever will it be?"

"Yeah sure thing, just let me sort somethings with the Accords Council, with you being underage and all that, and will call you for the next mission. Let's go Happy" With that Tony left, leaving a happy Peter behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Aftermath part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sends a letter 
> 
> Someone new appears and warns Tony 
> 
> Tony starts creating the New Avengers Initiative

7 SEVEN DAYS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR

Tony was with Rhodey again, trying out the new prototype of his new exoskeleton to help him walk; this was a little bit more advanced but Rhodey still had a hard time getting up after he falls. "You okay, Rhodes?" asked Tony when Rhodey was in the floor again

"Yeah" He grabbed Tony's hand and Tony helped him up, giving a grunt while standing. They heard some knocking in the window, seeing an old man with aviator glasses carrying a package "Are you Tony Stank?" he asked.

Rhodey had a smirk in his face "Yeah, yeah this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place" he said while laughing, Tony rolled his eyes "Thank you for that!" Tony glared at him "Yeah, no, I'm never dropping that" Rhodey said while turning around "Table for one, Mr. Stank, please by the bathroom" Tony laughed.

Tony grabbed the package from the mailman, thanking him "it's Stark, actually" the mailman blew him up and Rhodey was laughing in the corner. "Who do you think is it from?" Rhodey asked after he calmed down.

"I don't know" Tony answered "wanna open it together?"

They went to one of the offices in the compound, and for their luck the only one that was not busy was the one from Steve Rogers. Tony shrugged at it and entered; He let Rhodey sit down in one of the nearest chairs and he sat on the chair that Steve usually sat. Tony started opening the package, hands trembling but Rhodey didn't say anything.

Tony started opening the package, there was a letter inside saying "Tony".

"Who is it from?" Rhodey asked "Captain America"

"What does it say?"

 

Tony started reading it aloud " _Tony, i'm glad that you are back in the compound._ " he stopped reading and scoffed "yeah, right, he left for dead in Siberia" Rhodey muttered  " _I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, not mine"_

Tony continued reading up until that part when Rhodey interrupted him "He is fucking delusional, you know that?" 

Tony stared at him "What do you mean?" Rhodey sighed 

"I mean, he says that the Avengers were your family but all they did was suck on your money, disappeared when everything went wrong for them, blame it on you and waited till you fixed everything for them , they acted more cozy cozy with him than with you. Continue reading" Tony nodded and continued 

 

" _I've been alone since i've been 18"_  

 

"ALONE SINCE HE'S BEEN 18? Fucking stupid idiot! What about Bucky then? The same Bucky he decided over 117 countries, he's been with you, no? Rhodey started yelling but calmed down quickly afterwards and continued reading 

" _I never really fit anywhere, even in the army."_ Tony heard RHodey muttering "What about the Howling Commandos?" 

" _My faith's in people, I guess, Individuals"_ Tony read "Then what about me, then? I'm people, i'm an individual but you never had faith in me" he thought, hurtful. 

" _And i'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down; Which is why I don't have to let them down either"_

Rhodey scoffed "Believe me Rogers, you have let down hundreds of people"

" _I know I hurt you Tony"_  Rhodey scoffed again "Hurt is an understatement"

 

" _I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was only sparring myself"_

"Well at least he has a little bit of common sense" commented Rhodey, making Tony laugh a little bit 

"Yeah, at least he does" 

 

" _And i'm sorry. Hopefully one day you'll understand"_

"Understand what? That he kept secrets from you while he preached that 'teammates doesn't keep secrets between each other'? that he sucked on your money along with the other Avengers? Understand what exactly? He is playing the fucking victim right now"

 

 _"I wish that we agreed on the accords, I really do_ "

Tony finally felt something snap inside him "Then he would have compromised. He could have signed them and make arrangements or something, the way we are doing right now, we are making them better... and-and I bet he didn't even read them" He continued reading but go interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y 

 

"Call from Secretary Ross, he wants to talk about Rogers breaking the others out of the Raft" F.R.I.D.AY announced; Tony kept quiet, thinking if he should answer it. 

"Tell him to call me later" 

 

" _So no matter what. I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there"_

Tony re-read the last sentence, over and over, until he finally looked up to Rhodey and said "I don't need him, i'm Tony fucking Stark" 

 

 

TWO MONTH AFTER THE CIVIL WAR 

 

Tony was having a pretty good week, he went out with Pepper a few times, helped Rhodey more with his physical therapy and created a better exoskeleton, Happy was always informing him about Peter activities; Tony wished that he could spend more time for Peter and he promised that he would figure something out with the Accords Council (Up now until they agreed that underage people wouldn't sign the Accords until they were 18 years old or maybe older) but right now Tony wanted Peter to have a relative normal live. So, basically Tony was having a really good week. 

 

After reading the letter that Rogers sent him, he started to realize things that he didn't realize before but others did, for example, Pepper pointed out that they only wanted him for his money and that he offered his home to them or that they didn't ask him about Scarlett Witch joining the team after REALLY messing with his mind and that she WILLINGLY joined a nazi organization, Rhodey explained that when he was gone and that he had to stay in the compound with them, they would talk shit about Tony and when someone would stand up to them, they would start screaming and yelling, basically going crazy about it. Happy mentioned once that he always took the blame for everything but no one else did, one example Happy gave was the whole thing of Ultron; Wanda, Bruce and Tony had equal parts of blame but everyone blamed Tony but not Wanda.

One thing that stuck out the most to Tony is that they didn't believe him about something big is coming but they believed that Bucky was going to get killed on sight when the orders clearly said to only capture him. 

 

He was with Rhodey and Vision in the common room, they all were spread out in the couches and were just talking. 

"I'm thinking about making a New Avengers Initiative" Tony said

Rhodey and Vision looked at him, Vision was going to say something but Rhodey beat him to it "Why? I mean, after everything that happened, why would you do that?" 

Tony looked at him and shrugged "You know that big prophecy that i'm always talking about and no one believes me except you two plus Pepper?" Rhodey and Vision nodded "I think that thing is coming, soon, and I think that we are or we were Earth's last line of Defense, and people need us, you know?" 

 

"If that comes true, who are you bringing into this?" Vision asked 

"Rhodey, You, me obviously, maybe Spider-man but because he is underage he would be a provisional Avenger and F.R.I.D.A.Y started to capture new heroes, umm.. there is a magician out there that has really cool magic tricks, Spidey has been talking about one vigilante in Hell's Kitchen or maybe even Deadpool" Tony explained 

"Really, Deadpool?" Rhodey asked "He is a mercenary" 

Tony stayed quiet "Yeah, I know but according to Spidey he hasn't killed anyone in months" Tony shrugged "I really have to think about this but I think we could do it" He said with hope present in his voice.

Rhodey and Vision looked at each other, nodded and returned to look at Tony 

"Im in" 

"Count me in"

 

They stayed in the couches watching various movies and eating popcorn; Pepper came in earlier just to tell Tony that he had some meetings tomorrow that couldn't miss and Happy just came to announce that Peter crashed into a pole... again, and surprisingly it was something that the kid was proud of. It was a calm evening until F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted the movie "Sir, there's someone outside", Tony and Rhodey quickly changed into their armor and headed outside while Vision just phased through the walls. 

 

They arrived quickly outside where they found a woman with blonde hair wearing a blue with red and gold armor type of thing standing looking bored outside, she was with her arms crossed. Tony started to say something but Rhodey quickly interrupted him 

"Carol?" he asked, the woman looked at him, a small smile forming in her face 

"Rhodey" she said, sighing in relief, they walked slowly towards each other, and hugged 

"I missed you" Rhodey said in her ear. 

"Missed you too" Carol answered back pulling away from the hug. 

 

Carol looked over Vision and observed Tony "Can't believe you don't recognize me" Carol stated with a smirk in her face. 

"Sorry" Tony asked "Haven't see ya in a while" 

"Cool armor" 

"Thanks, I built it myself" 

 

They headed inside the compound after introducing Carol to Vision. They sat in the same places they were before except that Carol was besides Rhodey.

"So we need to talk" Tony stated as a matter of fact "It's been so long since we last saw you"

 

Carol started explaining all that happened to her, from the explosion that gave her powers to living with the Kree, she explained that she returned to Earth for a little while in the 90's but decided to go back protecting the galaxy, she explained that she has been traveling the cosmos trying to protect Earth from some aliens name Skrulls that can shape shift and that the reason she came to Earth was to warn them about something. 

 

"Warn us about what?" Tony asked cautiously 

"There is something big coming, like, really big" Carol started saying "I ran into someone named Thor or something like that" 

Tony interrupted her "You know Thor?" he asked, Carol nodded 

"Yes, well anyway he told me that he is searching for something known the Infinity Stones, they are basically stones that control every aspect of our universe: Space, Time, Mind, Reality, Power, and Soul"

Tony and Rhodey looked at each other and then looked at Vision, Carol raised her eyebrow "what?"

"I have one stone, the mind stone" Explained Vision.

Carol nodded and continued "He told me that the Space stone is in Asgard, the Power Stone is in Xandar, the Reality stone is with someone named The Collector which is frankly stupid but I digress, no one's seen the Soul stone and that two stones were here on Earth; after that he left me and I ran into someone named Nebula and she told me that her father... step-father Thanos is looking the stones to decimate half of life on the universe" She ended and looked at them. 

 

"I was so fucking right" Tony stated, freaking out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Remember when I said that only two chapters were going to be like some type of prologue? Welp I was DEAD WRONG, it's going to be three chapters. There is a lot to fit in a chapter and I decided to just divide in three chapters.
> 
> The next chapter will mention parts of Homecoming (only covering the last part) and we will know what's up with the rogue avengers.


	3. Aftermath III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some insight with the Rogues via Scott. 
> 
> Scott hates the Rogues. 
> 
> Peter and Tony have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, this is one of the longest things I have ever written and I had to left some things out. 
> 
> I wanted to do a point of view from Scott seeing how he is one of the "good guys" in the story and I wanted him to give an insight with the rogues, and what better to do it than with Scott!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

THREE MONTHS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR

SCOTT'S POV

 

" _Never meet your heroes, they will only disappoint you"_ Scott thought that whoever said that was a genius because meeting Captain America only disappointed him, sure, Scott admired the guy since he was little but now living with him in Wakanda only brought him misery. He missed everyone, he missed Cassie, Luis, Maggie, hell he even missed Jim, and most importantly he missed Hope, he was sure that _if_ he even got back to the States, he will have his ass kicked by her but he didn't care he just wanted to be home.

They were hiding in Wakanda ever since they broke out from the Raft and Scott was pretty sure that Steve misinterpreted T'challa's words of giving Bucky Barnes refuge and instead interpreting them like " _Hey! I know you are wanted fugitives now but come into my own country were I will give refuge to everyone"_ when it wasn't like that. Living with the Rogues was the worst, for example, the Scarlett Witch would always try to enter his mind or when they went on missions and they went south they would always blame him when it wasn't his fault and it was the fault of someone else.

 They also seemed to _really_ hate Tony Stark, whenever he was mentioned they would always throw insults at him or when he appeared in TV they would break it the moment he appeared, Scott in the other hand didn't mind the guy, yeah, his father and Hank Pym had a feud a long time ago but he knew Tony Stark wasn't his father, he changed his company from producing weapons to creating Starkphones and sharing new technologies that could help the planet.

One day he was left alone while the others went on a mission and he decided to turn on the TV where he saw Tony Stark in a press conference, they were asking him about millions of things like what is happening to Avengers but the answer that hit him the most was - _Why did you sign the Accords?"-_

 

 _-Because I felt that I had a responsibility, that everything that happened like Ultron or when Obadiah Stane was selling weapons behind my back, things like that, all the destruction we made, even if it was on accident, needed retribution, like people say "Action have consequences". And I'll admit that the Accords suck, the first draft sucked, but we are changing that so we could do better.-_  

 

- _Why do you think that the Rogues didn't sign them?-_

 

_-Probably because they are assholes, just kidding, when they were part of the Avengers they just did whatever they wanted, they didn't follow orders and they left without cleaning the messes, even with SHIELD they did that... and the Accords were just that, having some kind of responsibility when things went south, cleaning up your fucking messes, they don't like that, believe me.-_

 

After hearing that, Scott realized that he was really misinformed in the Accords, he was going to read them at first but then Sam Wilson appeared in his house telling him that the Accords were bad because they restricted their freedom and all that but after hearing Tony Stark talk about them, Scott felt that they were good. Without turning the TV off, Scott headed towards the royal room where he knew T’challa was, there were guards outside the door, he politely asked to see T’challa and they told him wait outside while one of them went inside to ask permission.

 After a short moment, one guard came out of the door and told Scott to follow her inside; she lead him throughout the royal room where T’challa and Shuri were standing and talking, there were guards nearby. Scott didn’t know what to do when they finally arrived to the end of the room in front of T’challa and Shuri.

 

Scott started to bow when he heard T’challa say “Oh, we don’t do that here, I think you should know that by now”

Scott laughed a little bit in embarrassment “Sorry, your majesty, I don’t really leave the wing where you put us in so I don’t know a lot”

T’challa raised his eyebrow “Okay, so what do you need?” He asked

“I need to read the Accords, I think i’m really misinformed in them, giving the part that I was in team Captain America, I just saw an interview talking about them and the person doing the conference gave me a little bit more insight in them but I need to read them and make a decision,” Scott tried explaining “I- I don’t know if i’m making any sense” he added nervously.

T’challa started to say something but Shuri interrupted him “I can explain you the Accords if you want, the first draft is really difficult to understand but we have the new drafts” She said

Scott gave her a grateful smile “That would be awesome, thanks”

 

They spent another few minutes talking about the details and after that, some guards lead them towards another room where Shuri would explain everything. They spent more than five hours going over every little detail, every detail that Scott didn’t understand, going through everything, and in the end Scott said “Wow, I was so fucking misinformed” and agreed to sign the Accords.  


They told him to wait a few days for someone from the Accords council to arrive with the documents and to prepare for his departure back to the States; in those few days, Scott was avoiding the rogues like the plague, when they were in the common room, Scott was in his room, when they were in he was out; They never really asked him about, it was very common for them to ignore Scott and Scott was happy for that more than ever before. One day Scott was minding his own business when he felt something coming over him.

 

“You signed the Accords?,” He heard Wanda Maximoff growled “Fucking traitor.”

“Woah! You were never supposed to see that!” Scott countered “Don’t you know about privacy?”

Scott heard Steve Rogers coming to them “What’s happening over here?” He asked

“He signed the Accords!” “She violated my Privacy!”

What Scott said fell in deaf ears “you signed the Accords?” Steve asked

 “Yeah,” Scott muttered

“Why did you signed them Scott? We are a team” Steve said

 

 Scott scoffed “A team, Rogers? We were never a fucking team, a team would never ignore you, a team would never put the blame on only one person, a stupid team would never let anyone pass personal boundaries!”

Steve kept quiet “Wanda is just a kid, Scott”

 “My kid knows that we have to respect personal boundaries and she’s 9, Rogers”

 

Steve was starting to say something but he was interrupted by T’challa “Scott, I hope you already packed your things, you are going back to the States”

 Scott smiled gratefully to T’challa, went quick to his room to grab his things and in the way out of the wing he stood up in front of Steve and said “I hope you get caught” and flipped them off.

 

Scott was nervous the whole plane ride, the only thing he could concentrate on was in what he was going to say to basically everyone. He arrived to San Francisco quicker than he expected, giving the fact that he was basically on the other side of the world, he was expecting to see FBI agents but he was surprised when he saw Hope Van Dyne waiting for him outside the plane; Scott had only prepared himself for two seconds before Hope punched him.

 

“You are an incredible idiot, you know that?” She said after punching him “I’m so mad at you but we’ll talk later, but right now I think you have other business to attend” She finished.

 Now there was an FBI agent waiting for him, he introduced himself to Scott as Jimmy Woo and led him inside of an office. Jimmy debrief him that he was having only one year of house arrest and that he owed $50,000,000.

 

“How I’m going to pay for this?” Scott asked

“Since you signed the Accords before a six month period, you are eligible for a position in the New Avenger initiative” Scott heard someone said, he turned around to see Hope again and Tony Stark.

“W- What, I mean, What?”

“Look, I know you sided with Craptain America but in the end you did a right thing,” Tony said “and by doing that you have an opportunity to redeem yourself” he finished 

“Craptain America?” Scott asked

Tony shrugged “It fitted, he is the worst person I know”

Scott laughed “Yeah, he is shit”

 

They talked a little bit more about the New Avenger Initiative and what did that mean until it was time to get Scott to his house.

 “See ya in a year, Ant-y!” Tony said while he was leaving.

 

The ride home was silent in an awkward kinda way, it was nice but still uncomfortable, Hope didn’t say anything the whole ride.

 When he arrived home, Scott saw Maggie, Jim and most importantly Cassie waiting for him. Scott made small talk with Maggie and Jim, saying that he was sorry for what he’d done, they told him it was okay, after all he did the right thing at the end; he went with Cassie inside, leaving Maggie and Jim alone with Hope, the FBI agents put a tracker on his ankle and Cassie stayed quiet during the whole thing.

 

After the agents left, Scott was alone with Cassie and apologized to her, he apologized for leaving her alone again, he apologized for not being the hero that she wanted him to be.

 “Daddy, it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize, you did the right thing, you came back”

“I love you, Peanut” and he hugged Cassie.

 

They had dinner and after an hour Cassie, Maggie, and Jim left, leaving Scott and Hope alone.

 

Hope turned to Scott after waving goodbye and said “I need your help.”

  


SIX MONTHS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR (AFTER HOMECOMING)

TONY’S POV

 

Tony was tired. He was tired of dealing with the Accords Council trying to get pardons for the Rogues and the assholes weren’t doing thing easily for him, according to T’challa, Wanda Maximoff attacked Scott Lang just before he left and Steve Rogers and his team just do whatever they felt like it as always; according to the last report that T’challa gave to the Accords Council was that Rogers sneaked out to help some matters in Wakanda and basically ended making matters worse.

 Tony still didn’t understand why the council wanted the Rogues to come back, after all they didn't want to sign the damn thing and they are wanted fugitives but most importantly was that he didn’t want to be back being his sugar daddy, he didn’t want to be around hypocrites, he didn’t want anything to do with them; According to Scott the rogues treated him as bad as they treated Tony, they kept secret from Scott, they basically blamed him for everything that went wrong in missions even though it was mostly the witch’s fault, the only thing they missed was that they didn’t ask Scott to build their weapons, they asked T’challa to do that and got angry when T’challa said no, they even attacked him but they were stopped by the Dora Milaje before they even got the chance.

 When Tony told Carol about what happened she was glowing (Something that Tony didn’t expect but Rhodey did) and stated that if she met Rogers she was going to kick his ass.

 Tony spend four months of his life trying to form the New Avengers, one of the new members was Doctor Strange, who was an ass to him when he met Strange but over the last few months they have become friends, yeah sure he was still a sarcastic asshole, but he had been the one Tony trusted the most apart from Pepper, Carol and Rhodey. The New Avengers until now consisted of: Iron Man, War Machine, Captain Marvel (she actually got the title for effort unlike Craptain America), the Wasp, Doctor Strange, and surprisingly Deadpool; The heroes that were “on-hold” were The Defenders, Ant-man, and Spider-man.

Tony wanted for Spider-man to be part of team, at least as a reserve, but he still wanted for the boy to have a normal life. After the whole thing with the ferry, to say that Tony was _mad_ at him, well not mad, disappointed, but Spidey proved himself afterwards and Tony offered him a spot on the team, which Peter Parker said no. Tony started hanging out more with Peter after the whole thing, teaming up with him sometimes, and asking for Peter to come upstate to train with them.

 

ELEVEN MONTHS AFTER THE CIVIL WAR 

 

One day, Peter was hanging out with Tony in the lab after a day of training; Peter was trying to come up with a new formula for web fluid while Tony was working in some designs for a new Iron Man armor. 

 

“I never ask you this but why did you became Spider-man, Pete?” Tony asked breaking the silence.

“Because of my Uncle Ben” Peter stopped working and responded “He died because I didn’t do anything”

Tony looked at him “No, it wasn’t your fault” he tried to say. 

Peter shook his head “No, it was my fault, it was one day after I got my powers, I was scared and angry that I lashed out at my uncle and walked out of the department, he went after me…. He- he went, he went to the store and someone robbed the store, I w-was nearby and I couldn’t, c-couldn’t do anything about it, even tho I had this powers, I- I couldn’t stop the guy” he was starting to tear up. 

 

“ _ When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you”  _ Tony said remembering one of the first things that Peter said to him 

 

“Exactly” Peter said “I feel guilty because of it, that’s one of the reasons I am in your team, things that happen on accident or on purpose need to have some sort of consequence, it just felt the right thing to do… I don’t know” He finished. 

 

Tony stood up from where he was sitting and went to hug Peter. 

 

“Is this a hug?” Peter asked 

“Yeah, this is a hug, we are finally in that point” Tony responded. 

 

They hugged for a little bit more until Rhodey and Carol entered and made them broke the hug. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked “It looks like someone died” He stated by looking at their worried faces. 

They looked at each other like something was wrong

“The rogues are pardoned”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys. 
> 
> Also im thinking of inventing a new ship (if it isn't already invented) that is Pepper x Stephen x Tony, tell me if I should do it or not jajaja. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of it in the comments. 
> 
> Also give me more reason to hate the Rogues because i'm running out of inspiration lol and I don't want to sound to repetitive. :)


	4. The Return of the Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A murderer? If I remember correctly you also murdered people in Lagos but unlike you, I actually did something to help the destruction I caused instead of hiding and a traitor, yeah probably to you, but remind me who was cast out of the States for a year, yeah, not me." I countered

One year after the Civil War.

Steve’s POV

“We are arriving in ten minutes” I could hear Clint say and quickly felt the quinjet descending. We have been officially pardoned after one year of staying in Wakanda; I was excited to return and to finally show everyone we were right and that Tony, as always, was wrong.

“I wonder how Stark is doing,” Clint wondered loudly “Probably lonely and miserable without us.”

“He deserves it after everything he’s done,” Wanda stated in a dark tone.

She was kind off right, Tony was responsible for this, he was responsible about Ultron, he tried to kill Bucky and most importantly he betrayed us by signing the accords, even Tony could totally see the damage of the team he did by signing them but I hope he turned around and decided that the Accords were a bad idea, hell, even Natasha could see that the Accords were wrong.

We could feel the quinjet landing and we prepared ourselves to face Tony; the doors opened and we waited to see Tony waiting for us outside the quinjet but instead, Rhodey and Pepper were waiting for us. When we were boarding off, we could see the glares Rhodey and Pepper were sending us but quickly composed themselves to greet us.

"Hello Pepper" I greeted.

"Don't call me that, from now on it's Ms. Potts, Mr. Rogers" She responded

I stood there confused "Sorry, Ms. Potts, it's Captain Rogers"

Pepper was going to say something but Rhodey interrupted her "No, it's not Rogers, you never finished basic training and the 'Captain' portion of your name was only for publicity, also the U.S. stated that you are stripped from that title when you were on the run," Rhodey explained, "Now, if we could hurry it up, I need to show you your new quarters before the meeting."

"We aren't staying at out old rooms?" Sam asked.

"No, after the destruction that Ms. Maximoff here made after breaking out of the compound, we decided to destroy that wing, after all, she destroyed it," Pepper explained while she was starting to walk.

"He was keeping me as a prisoner," Wanda stated darkly.

"No, he wasn't. He was trying to keep you safe after all the shit you did in Lagos, it's not my fault that you don't know the difference". Rhodey expressed.

Pepper and Rhodey were acting like professionals, not engaging in small talk with us and only answering questions when needed to.

"Where is Tony?" I asked

"None of your business, Rogers," Pepper said entering a code to let us enter to the new wing we were staying.

The first thing that I notice is that it was smaller than the other one and it didn't have much, it only had a TV, a sofa, a small coffee table, and a carpet. The kitchen only had the bare necessities like a fridge, microwave, a water dispenser, oven, and a stove; in the dining room, there was only a table with a few chairs, that were the old ones we used. The place had only a few paintings and the wall was white.

"What the hell, Stark?" I heard Clint mutter.

"Now pay attention," Pepper commanded, "This is your common area, you can come and go whenever you want as long as you don't go to other places in the compound, you can decorate it more but you have to pay it yourself, also the groceries."

Everyone started to get angry and screaming but Pepper told them to shut up and everyone knew that you should pay attention to Pepper when she was angry.

"Now, you have to pay a fee for staying here, during the first two months, Stark Industries will be paying for your expenses while you get another job besides being a secondary avenger, after that two month period you have to pay rent to us and if you miss rent 3 times, you will be kicked out. Do I make myself clear?" Rhodey asked "Good, now go to your rooms and leave your stuff there and come with me in five minutes to go to a meeting."

"Why does Stark did this to us?" Groaned Wanda.

"Maybe we deserve it" It was the first thing that Natasha said after arriving here.

"No, we don't," I stated, "We should do what Rhodey told us to do, go to the meeting and talk to Tony, maybe he would understand."

Everyone nodded and went to our rooms to leave our stuff. We returned after five minutes and to find Rhodey waiting for us.

"Let's go," He said and walked out of the door.

  
TONY'S POV

I saw Pepper coming towards the meeting room, looking somewhat annoyed.

"How did it go, honey?" I asked while she entered, I hugged her and kissed her in the forehead.

"They are a pain in the ass." She laughed, "Is that everyone?" She questioned while looking around the room, only seeing Matt Murdock, Luke Cage, Vision, and Harley.

"I sent Happy to pick up Peter, so he should be arriving any minute now, Strange is in the bathroom, and Carol is changing and rhodey bear is dealing with the rogues"

"I feel bad for leaving Rhodey alone with them," Pepper said

I shrugged "Don't feel bad about that, he ate the last piece of pizza, he deserves it," Pepper laughed.

People started arriving after ten minutes, either in costume or not, depending on if they wanted to reveal their identities. I could see that Peter was talking to Harley, Deadpool, and Carol and he could see that Harley and Peter were showing Carol memes, Stephen was discussing with Pepper and I noticed that they kept looking at me once in a while, and Vision was paying attention in a conversation between Matt and Luke; I was glad that I could see the people I trusted the most in just one room, talking, having fun, and enjoying themselves but suddenly all stopped.

I turned around to see Rhodey, behind him, there were the rogues. I had to take a step back and I could feel that he was going to faint.

"Tony, why don't you sit down?" I felt Stephen's hand on his shoulder, Tony nodded and took a sit.

Peter came closer to me and sat in a chair beside me, trying to calm me down. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Peter asked: "Are you okay now, Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, we can start," I said.

Peter nodded and Pepper cleared her throat trying to grab attention.

"Everyone sits down," Pepper said.

The rogues started to take their places, looking me with hate and disgust.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Steve asked

"I don't want to talk to you..." I growled in a low voice.

Steve looked at him, nodded and sat down.

Carol stood up, went were Pepper was standing, and started talking.

"Hi, so this is a meeting to welcome the rogues," Carol said "This is the first meeting and it's only to introduce ourselves, the next meeting is tomorrow, that one is for the rules of the compound and other stuff"

"First things first, let's introduce ourselves to everyone," Pepper said, "Who wants to go first?" No one raised their hands. "Tell you what, I'm sure that everyone in here already knows who I am so I won't introduce myself, let's start by Carol and then the next person from her to the left."

Carol nodded and stood up "Hi. My name is Carol Danvers and my superhero name is Captain Marvel"

Rogers stood quickly and slammed his hands on the table angrily "Why is she a captain and I'm not? Women can't be captains!" He stated angrily.

Carol rolled her eyes "Because unlike you, misogynist piece of crap, I actually went and finished basic training, also I worked hard to get it instead of doing it for publicity, also this is the 21st century get on with the times, women can be captains now" she retorted back to Rogers.

"That's why I like her" I heard Peter said and I couldn't agree more.

Steve stayed quiet and seemed that he wanted to say something else but instead sat down and whispered something to Sam.

While Carol was sitting down, I heard Clint say to Wanda "She should smile more, she would look more likable."

"Fuck you, Barton, you should stay quiet, you would be more likable," Rhodey said while Carol flipped Barton off.

"Your turn" I heard Pepper said.

I stood up "You know who I am" I stated and sat down.

"Yeah, a murderer and a traitor" Wanda whispered.

"A murderer? If I remember correctly you also murdered people in Lagos but unlike you, I actually did something to help the destruction I caused instead of hiding and a traitor, yeah probably to you, but remind me who was cast out of the States for a year, yeah, not me." I countered "You know what? I'm not fighting right now" and sat down.

It was Peter's turn. He was dressed as Spider-man because I told him that I didn't want the rogues seeing his alter-ego "Hi guys, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man and that's all you need to know for now" Peter said.

"Wow, Stark. Recruiting child soldiers now, huh?" Sam stated, "That's a new low, even for you."

"First of all, I'm sixteen so basically a teenager, second of all, I'm not even an official Avenger I'm just back up and third of all you always said that Scarlet Witch is a child, so if she is a 'child' fighting with you then why I can't fight?" Peter declared "Jeez, I mean, I know that you guys are total hypocrites but I never knew at what level." I could feel the eye-roll inside the mask.

"Don't talk to your elders like that, son, show some respect" Steve demanded.

"Respect? I don't respect you not even a little, not after everything you did, respect is earned and you don't. have. it" Peter growled that last part and sat down.

Harley stood up "Hi, I'm Harley Keener and I don't want to be here but I am so..." Peter, Deadpool, and Carol laughed a little "but I am. I want to make something clear, I only, like, five people in this room and they don't include you" Harley pointed to the rogues "If you come closer to me, I will hit you with my potato gun." Finally sat down.

After Harley, it was Deadpool's turn, he stood up way too quickly that I don't know how he didn't get dizzy

"Oh great, they invited the mercenary" Clint groaned loudly.

"Oh great, they invited the Nazi," Wade groaned twice as loud pointing to Wanda who was starting to glow red "but I actually killed, like, the really bad people and haven't done any harm to anyone, unlike red here," he added "Oh, where are my manners? Hi! I'm Deadpool!" he greeted and sat down.

Stephen was next "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange also Sorcerer Supreme, I'm not saying anymore because this is taking way too long and I want it to end."

"Wow, very charming Strange," I muttered to him, he smirked and winked.

Matt and Luke also presented themselves very quickly, just saying their alter-egos and Matt said he was a lawyer. Vision also presented himself very quickly but he looked uncomfortable when he saw Wanda looking at him.

"Let's wrap this up, it's getting late now and I have to a meeting way too early tomorrow," Pepper said. She was right, I could see Peter and Harley looking bored (although I couldn't see Peter's expression because of the mask), Deadpool was doodling something, Carol was trying to stay awake, Stephen was trying to do mini boom-boom-wooshes, Matt and Luke were talking quietly.

Natasha went first, she was quick and didn't say much, as always, Clint went after, he was starting to say some mean things but Rhodey made him shut up, Sam was next, like Natasha, he didn't say much, Wanda started complaining about something and went red but Stephen was quick to suppress it and finally it was Steve's turn.

Steve started to say that he was actually a captain, that it was not propaganda, but Carol and Rhodey were quick to shut him up, he also started to talk about respecting your elders "You want respect? Earn it, Rogers, I don't know how you will do it after dropping something that weighed a lot on me and most likely killing me but yeah, you have my respect." Peter said after Steve started preaching about respect; before this could get any longer, Pepper ended the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> Thank you for all that commented and left Kudos. 
> 
> Has anyone seen Endgame? OMG, it was the most amazing experience of my life, I loved everything about it (Except that part). If you want to talk about it with me, just send a message or something IDK.
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILER ALERT
> 
> I loved that Stever Rogers bashing at the start of the movie, it was so refreshing seeing that Tony actually knows what's up and isn't taking any shit. 
> 
> END OF SPOILER


	5. Rules, missions and that type of thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most selfish person you have ever met? Remind me, Rogers, who was the person that flew a nuke through a wormhole? Who paid for all your expenses for years? Me. How is that selfish?"

TONY'S POV

"The second meeting is about to begin," I heard Pepper said, serving herself a cup of coffee "I don't know if I'm ready to face them again after all that shit that happened yesterday."

"They couldn't shut up, it was so annoying," Stephen stated sipping some coffee out of his mug.

I gave sigh "That's what I went through almost every day since we became the Avengers, they always think they are right or they deserve something," I explained, "It was horrible and extremely annoying, can't believe it took me so long to realize that."

Stephen gave me a reassuring smile -or maybe it was a pity one, hard to tell- also Pepper gave me another smile.

Peter and Harley entered the kitchen, Peter was half asleep and Harley was fully awake, they greeted us and started searching for something to eat; After a few minutes, Peter and Harley decided to just eat cereal.

"Please tell us we don't have to attend the meeting today," Harley complained.

"They are the most annoying and hypocritical people I've ever met, my fucking god," Peter said, "How did you even survive, Mr. Stark?"

Harley started laughing "Peter said fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Language!" Pepper and Stephen said at the same time.

I just stared at Peter in disbelief while Peter was getting red, I chuckled and shrugged "Believe kid, I wish I knew that and I guess I was preoccupied about trying to make them like me, and no, you don't have to attend the meeting, is just for explaining to them what to do while they are here, housing rules, missions, that type of thing. " I explained, "And Peter... since when did you start to say fuck?"

"Since I started hanging out more with M.J. She says it a lot."

We started to tease Peter a little about M.J.; we were having fun until Pepper announced it was time to go to the meeting, we stood up from we were sitting.

"You coming?" I asked Peter and Harley.

Harley gave a sigh "Yeah, why not? I have nothing to do, besides, I want to give them shit today again," He shrugged.

"I gave them more shit than you yesterday, though" Peter countered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

  
STEVE'S POV

"Meeting is starting," I heard Pepper said, "Please take your seats."

I sat beside Sam, Wanda sat next to me with Clint on her left and Natasha sat near him. People started to arrive, the others sat in front of us, I could recognize almost everyone except one teenager with curly brown hair and brown eyes who was talking excitedly to Tony.

"Sorry kid, you are not allowed to be here," I stated.

He rolled his eyes "You are not the boss of me," He retorted and sat close to Deadpool.

"Respect your elders, you are not allowed here," I demanded.

He sighed "I already told this... I don't respect you," He growled angrily.

Before I could say anything, Pepper started speaking "Rogers, shut up, please, besides, he is more allowed to be here than you."

I kept quiet and let her continue "This meeting is about the rules you have to follow while staying here, some of you already know the rules so you are excused from this meeting," No one stood up "Carol will help to explain and you should know something, if you break the rules three times, you are going to be kicked out, do I make myself clear?"

Wanda rolled her eyes "Why are we going to be kicked out?"

"Because I don't know if people already told you, actions have consequences," Carol explained standing up "But you were on the run for a year so I don't think you know that."

-She is so fucking arrogant- I thought -No wonder why Tony likes her.-

"First things first, missions," Carol started saying "They are three groups, the main group, the secondary group, and the back-up team. The main group are Tony, Vision, Rhodey, Deadpool, and me; you guys are the secondary group"

"Why are we the second team?!" I asked "We are the original Avengers! We should be in the main group."

"You might be the original team but you don't know how to work on teams, Rogers, besides, they have a better team dynamic than you" Pepper started saying "At least they trust each other enough and don't talk shit behind each other backs."

Carol started again "The back-up team is Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and the Defenders for the time being. All the teams have the same leaders that are Rhodey and me."

"Why you, Danvers? Shouldn't Stark be the leader and let all the hard work to a man?" Clint argued.

Carol started to glow but she stopped and gave an exasperated sigh "Why doesn't everyone understand that women can hold positions of power?! Are you scared that a woman will kick your fucking ass? Have some fucking decency and respect women, Barton" She scolded "If you treat me like that, I wonder how you treat your wife and daughter."

Clint started to say something but Harley shut him up by saying "Drink your respecting women juice."

"If you break or disobey any command from us, you will be suspended from the team, three times and you will be kicked out" Carol ended.

"Second," Pepper started saying "If you need reparations or new equipment, you need to file a form requesting new or reparations and send it to a special branch of Stark Industries, they will give you a price and you will have to pay it out from your pocket."

I turned to Tony who was looking rather bored "Aren't you going to repair our equipment?" I asked.

He shook his head "Not after everything you've done to me, you leeched out my money for years," He stated.

"You are a billionaire," I retorted.

He shrugged "I don't want to be your sugar daddy anymore, Rogers," He said.

"After everything you've done, you are still the most selfish person I have ever met,"

Tony raised his eyebrow "Most selfish person you have ever met? Remind me, Rogers, who was the person that flew a nuke through a wormhole? Who paid for all your expenses for years? Me. How is that selfish?" He started questioning "But you, you are the most selfish person I ever have the pleasure of knowing, you used all the money I gave you to find the Winter Soldier knowing that he killed my parents but instead of telling me, you kept that a secret while praising that team-mates don't keep secrets" He started ranting, standing up, he looked straight to my eyes. "So yeah, tell me Rogers, who is more selfish, me or you?" Tony ended sitting down, giving a long sigh.

I wanted to say something back, prove to him that he was wrong and I was right by saying everything he has done to us like signing the accords or that he built Ultron but Natasha looked at me mouthing "Don't say anything else," glaring daggers at me; that made me mad, why is she taking his side?.

Pepper cleared her throat "Can we please continue?" she asked rubbing her forehead "For those that don't understand, " She looked at me, I rolled my eyes "Tony, please explain,"

"I won't be building or repairing new equipment, I might help if I want but that won't always be the case," Tony explained "and I can only help those who have signed the accords though," I saw Natasha look at him in shock and then I thought that I could use Natasha to get Tony to repair our equipment. "Again, for people that probably won't understand, I will only build or repair if I want to," Tony announced, looking directly at me and Natasha.

Pepper cleared her throat to get our attention but Carol started talking "Rhodey already explained this yesterday, but I will explain again, you can decorate everything in your wing but you have to pay it yourself, also the groceries. You have a three month period to get a job other than being an Avenger to pay rent and if you miss rent three times you are going to be kicked out. You can go everywhere in the compound except for the restricted areas," Carol explained "If someone says something right now, I'm going to blast you into space," she warned, firing up her fist.

I could see Clint rolling his eyes and Wanda whispering to him "Why I can't do that but she can?"

Carol ended explaining and let Pepper continue "Now, Matt will explaining all your charges, please pay attention,"

I saw a man with circular glasses stand up, he started to walk supporting himself on the wall, when he arrived at where Pepper and Carol were standing, he turned around to face us.

"Ready to pay for everything you've done?" He asked with a smirk. 


	6. Consequences and Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock was smirking, knowing he would enjoy himself telling us what we owe and what we did wrong and honestly, I was ready.

Natasha's POV

Matt Murdock was smirking, knowing he would enjoy himself telling us what we owe and what we did wrong and honestly, I was ready.

Since we arrived I have wanted to talk to Tony and tell him I was sorry for betraying him and for leaving him alone but I haven't had the time because we arrived late yesterday and the introduction meeting took forever thanks to these idiots interrupting every five minutes.

I don't know what is wrong with Steve and Clint since we've been here, all of a sudden they became misogynistic assholes, they know pretty well that women can handle themselves and can lead–Maria Hill, Peggy Carter and me just to name some people– but they were attacking Carol every chance they got... she doesn't deserve that.

"Ms. Romanoff, " I heard Matt calling my name, pulling me out of my thoughts "you first."

"Okay,"

"Since you signed the accords if you behave for a period of six months you will be eligible to form part of the First team that we already covered " Murdock explained "You only have one lawsuit that is from Germany, you have to pay a fee of $500,000 from what happened in the airport," He finished.

I was shocked, I thought it will be much worse, actually, I wanted to be much worse because it was what I deserve after betraying Tony like that, he trusted me and I betrayed him.

"Any doubt, Ms. Romanoff?" Matt asked.

"Are you sure that is all?" I asked still in shock, trying not to show it.

Matt nodded "You didn't do much damage to the airport, you signed the accords, that saved you from the worst of it, unlike other people," He said eyeing Steve and Wanda. "Some people wanted to give you a harder punishment but Mr. Stark persuaded them not to, you should be thankful."

I turned where Tony was sitting "Thank you," I said looking to his eyes.

"Don't mention it, " He stated.

"Really, thank you... I deserve worse," I muttered the last part.

Matt cleared his throat "Sam Wilson," he said, "You are not eligible for the First team since you didn't sign the Accords, you have to sign them before six months or you will be kicked out," Matt stated.

"I'm not signing them!" Sam declared

Rhodey turned to him "You were with the military, right?" He asked "Having the Accords is kind of the same being in with the military, you follow rules, you go to the missions they ask you to go, is kind of the same," Rhodey finished "If you can't see that... I don't know what to tell you,"

"Please continue, Matt," Pepper said.

"You are charged for stealing equipment from the military, the destruction of the bridge in Bucharest killing 5 people and leaving 10 injured" Matt stated "Also your part of the airport will be up to the sum of 2 million dollars, you also will be punished about escaping the raft... if you fail to follow instructions twice you will be sent to prison without bail,"

I could see Sam scoff "Is that all?" He asked.

Matt stood there thinking for a few seconds "Yes that is all... Colonel Rhodes decided not to press charges," He finished and turned to Wanda.

"Ms. Maximoff," Matt said "You are charged with the killing of dozens of civilians and destruction of property in Lagos, it will be the sum of one billion dollars,"

I could see Wanda beginning to glow red "There was a bomb, where did you expect me to put it?" She asked, "I didn't have time to put it elsewhere."

Matt started saying something but I interrupted him "You could have sent it to another part... not into a building that had people in it," I said quickly.

Wanda glared at me "Oh yeah? Tell me where I could have put it?"

"You have enough power to sent it far away in a short amount of time, maybe you could have sent it to an unpopulated area," I explained.

Before Wanda could say another thing, Matt cleared his throat and continued "With the destruction, you caused on the airport the total sum of everything will be five billion dollars." Matt continued "Doctor Strange has the power to seal your powers away if you fail to control them and if you break the rules you will be sent to prison without the possibility of bail,"

Wanda now was glowing red "WHY IS HE TAKING AWAY MY POWERS?!" She yelled and in a flash, she wasn't glowing anymore.

We all turned to Strange who had a disinterested look present in his face "Ms. Maximoff if you can't control your powers you could injure people just like you did in Lagos, this is just a precaution." Strange explained.

"You didn't let me finish Ms. Maximoff, Dr. Strange is willing to teach you how to control your powers if you don't want your powers taken away and if your powers get taken away and you behave, Dr. Strange can give them back by training with him" Wanda scoffed and crossed her arms.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds in uncomfortable silence until Matt started speaking again "Mr. Barton, same as Wilson, except for the stealing from the government... also this," Matt reached for a yellow folder and handed it to Clint "Your wife wants a divorce,"

"What? What do you mean divorce?" He yelled in a mix of surprise and anger then he turned to Tony "What did you do?"

Tony put his hands up in defense "I have anything to do with this, I promise," he said.

Clint stared at the yellow folder "Can I be excused?" He asked.

Matt nodded, Clint stood up and I looked at Clint as he went out of the door, gave him a small smile that he didn't return; Everyone watched silently as Clint walked out of the door.

Carol cleared her throat after Clint was out of view "Can you please continue?" she asked.

"And finally" Matt started "Steve Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Guys!
> 
> Sorry for leaving it in a cliffhanger but I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter for Steve. 
> 
> I decided to do this chapter with the point of view of Natasha because I want her to redeem herself throughout the story (She is one of my favorite characters in Marvel and I was very sad when she betrayed Tony in Civil War so I want redemption arc for her. Don't @ me please.) 
> 
> I know some of the punishes to the Rogues are weak but I didn't find inspiration of what to do with them lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is the first chapter of this fic, hope you like it :) 
> 
> This is and the second chapter are sort of a prologue and after that the continuing chapter will be the actual story.
> 
> The actual story will take place after the events of Civil War and Spiderman Homecoming and one year before Infinity War.


End file.
